Can't Go Back
by Hermes's Least Favorite Child
Summary: Jason and Percy get in a fight similar to what happens to Percy and Thalia in The Titan's Curse. But since Percy's come back from Tartarus, he hasn't been the easy, annoying, happy-go-lucky guy he was. Now he's…he's more powerful. And darker. And much, much more than what Jason Grace can handle. -Sherry Pincher


**This is what happens on the Argo II on the ship when Jason and Percy get in a fight similar to what happens to Percy and Thalia in The Titan's Curse. But since Percy's come back from Tartarus, he hasn't been the easy, annoying, happy-go-lucky guy he was. Now he's…he's more powerful. And darker. And much, much more than what Jason Grace can handle.**

* * *

"I told you that last pizza slice was mine!" Jason yelled.

"Just go summon some more!" Percy said stoutly, rolling his eyes. "I don't understand, if you walk less than fifteen steps, you can get a never ending supply from a magic plate!"

Jason took a step forward and prodded Percy's chest. He panted angrily. "I know you've been to the wolves, Jackson. And number 1 rule. _Never give up what's yours."_

He was so outrageously angry, he had burned a tiny hole in the H of Percy's orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. It was only when the smoky scent of something burning caught his sent Jason noticed.

He withdrew his hand quickly. "I didn't mean to do that."

But why did he feel so…wary of that glint in Percy's eyes?

The son of Poseidon didn't even blink when he picked up a bottle of water and flung it at Jason's face. The aluminum exploded in Jason's face, drenching him in water.

"I didn't mean to do that either," Percy snarled.

But Jason felt the heat grow hotter between his ears again. He tossed his coin and turned it into a lance before thrusting it into the air. The sky turned dark and electricity crackled. Before Percy knew what was going on, he was blasted off of his feet.

Jason was still angry but he winced. What did he do, kill the guy? He had to get his power in control. He sighed in relief as Percy stood up. Then he felt bad as Percy began to chuckle darkly.

"That's the best you can do, Grace?" he said softly, that terrifying glance back in his eyes, only ten times shinier. "You have no idea what I've had to go through after our last fight."

Percy growled and threw his hands into the air like he was doing the wave. The entire Argo II quivered. Then Jason felt the air whiz by his ears as the entire shift flew up into the air.

No, the water was pushing the boat up. They were still technically on the surface of the ocean.

Then a tidal wave, no, a _tsunami _crashed over the entire boat. Affecting nothing, not getting anything wet, except Jason.

He felt his lungs crumple like paper underneath the pressure of the water as it impacted him like a truckload of wet cement. Then the hurt ended as the water sank from the boat sluggishly like it wanted to keep on pushing itself into his lungs.

Jason spluttered, on his knees, coughing and hacking all the water from his lungs. This was not the Percy he had fought merely a month ago. He was so much more _powerful_. Jason rarely felt fear. But as he looked into the ruthless eyes of the son of Poseidon, he felt _terrified_. Hardly scared.

But he felt worse when Percy sneered. He raised his arms again and about a tank-load of water rose and engulfed Jason whole. Then the water floated upwards, leaving Jason suspended in a ball of water ten feet off the surface of the boat.

"Where's your lightning now?" Percy snarled. He clenched his fingers into a fist and Jason felt the air flow from his lungs quickly. "I've controlled poisons. I've gone from the brink of insanity and back. I've looked death in the face. I've been struck by Zeus himself. I've been to Tartarus and lived.

"I am no longer scared of death, much less a _puny son of Zeus_," he cackled the last words and clenched his fist again. "Let me show just what you should be _really _scared about."

Jason could hardly feel the pain as black dots swam in his vision. He could hardly hear the others ace onto deck, screaming and horrified by the scene. But Percy used his other hand to sweep the others back in another tidal wave. The only person left on her feet was Annabeth, although she was soaked to the bone.

"Percy," she whispered. "Look at me."

Only the sound of her quavering voice could make Percy look back at her. And when he saw her quivering her lower lip and barely holding back the tears, his face fell with his arms.

Jason crashed onto the deck and passed out, spluttering for air. He would live, but…

"I…I…" Percy looked at his hands as though he wanted them to leap up and drown _him_. "I've been feeling so…so _wrong _ever since we've come back." Percy turned back to look at the girl he looked. His voice shook. "Annabeth, what _happened _to me?"

Percy's voice broke at the end as he fell to his knees and gripped his hair, looking down at the ground as though the answer was in the whorls engraved in the wood.

Annabeth crawled forward and laid a shaking hand on Percy's head. "We've both changed. The things I see every time I close my eyes, Percy…." Annabeth closed her eyes as though to demonstrate and she shuddered. Then she opened her eyes and gripped her boyfriend's face so he would look at her. "We can't go back. We can't change what the Fates have woven. But we can choose the next threads."

"I…I don't even know or can feel anymore," Percy sobbed as he bowed his head. "You have to help me."

"We began this together, Seaweed Brain," she whispered as he hugged him. "We're going to _stay _together all through this."

Percy was shaking too hard at the fear. "I _hurt _you. I swore to myself that I would protect you and now look at where I am? What _am _I!?"  
"You are a hero," Annabeth whispered and raised his head so she could kiss him and silence his next words.

Leo looked up. He smirked and couldn't help it as he began singing, "_Percy and Annabeth, sitting in a tree-"_

Percy flinched. "Can I please-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I give you my blessing."

A tidal wave swept Leo almost clear off the boat.


End file.
